Issue 2
Issue 2, entitled Onward to Adventure Part 2: Hostile Takeover, is the second issue of New Super Mario Adventures. It features Peach's kidnapping, and a battle with Kamek. Plot Years before Bowser's invasion, the young Princess Peach asked her father, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, what Koopas are. He told her that they were mean, troublemaking turtles that he was trying to send to the Valley of Darkness. Peach asked him if they were going to fight them. He answered by assuring her not to worry, and that no matter what happened, he would protect her from the Koopas. Back in the present, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and the Toad Guards were outside Peach's Castle, staring at Bowser's airships. As they looked on, a Paratroopa with a bowtie flew down from Bowser's personal airship. Toad prepared to battle him, but the princess calmed him down and asked what the Paratroopa wanted. Either the Paratroopa could take Peach to Bowser, or Bowser could continue to lay waste to her kingdom. After a moment of thought, Peach chose to go with Paratroopa, which shocked everyone but Toadsworth. Toad tried to keep her back, but gave up and instead asked Toadsworth to back him up. Toadsworth told the princess to be careful, and the Paratroopa carried Peach away. As Luigi was amazed at Peach's bravery, Toad was angry that Toadsworth didn't back her up. Toadsworth told him that they needed to respect Peach's choice. Just as Mario was about to take action, Kamek arrived. The Bros. didn't know who Kamek was, so Toad told them that he was Bowser's court magician and second-in-command. Kamek joined in and exalted himself, but Toad finished by calling him a creep. After that, Kamek threatened to take over the castle and imprison everyone. Toad let off a "You and what army", so Kamek summoned a small army consisting of Goombas and metal-plated Koopas. Mario initiated the first strike by throwing a wrench at Kamek. Enraged, he ordered his army to take them. Meanwhile, aboard Bowser's airship, Peach asked what Bowser wanted of her. While marvelling her question, Bowser revealed that he was sealed in the Minus World for eternity, only to return years later with a new fleet of airships. As she glared at him, Bowser was amused at her "intimidation face". As Peach told him that what he was doing was declaration of war, he countered hat he instead would make peace by making Peach his queen. This section will expand as new pages are released. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Toadsworth *Toad Guard *Bowser *Paratroopa *Mushroom King (First appearance) *Kamek (First appearance) *Goomba *Koopa Pages NOTE TO EDITORS: Do not add info on Page 12 until the real page is released. Trivia *As of Page 4, NSMA no longer updates once a week, but instead updates whenever they are done. *As of Page 8, NSMA has relocated from Smack Jeeves to Snafu. *The 6-month wait between Pages 8 and 9 is the longest wait since the 8-month wait between Page 1 and Issue 1 Page 25. *All pages in this issue have 5-star ratings. *Danny8bit has discontinued the comic as of October 1, 2016. *As of Page 10, NexoByte has been writing the comic. References Yoshi's Island series: '''Luigi says "Oh, no!" when he sees Kamek. He remembers being kidnapped by Kamek as a baby. '''Mario Party series: There is a Ztar on the floor of Bowser's room aboard his airship. Paper Mario series: The Koopas that Kamek summons may be prototypes of Koopatrols. Luigi's Mansion: There are gold portraits of Bowser hanging on the wall of his airship. Super Princess Peach: Mario and Luigi are captured by Hammer Bros. Super Mario Galaxy: Kamek stops Mario from rescuing the princess. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Toad's calling Kamek "Lizard Lips" is a reference to Mario's calling King Koopa "Lizard Lips". Credits Writer: Danny8bit Character Art: JamesmanTheRegenold (Pages 1-9) Ink & Text: PudgyBat (Pages 1-9) Backgrounds & Color: EarthGwee (Pages 1-9) Cover: JamesmanTheRegenold, Matt Herms Unfinished Pages: JamesmanTheRegenold (Pages 10-12) Wikia Continuation: NexoByte (Pages 10-current) Special Thanks: Joseph Deutscher, Christian Mincks, Darkspeeds (Pages 1-9) Category:Issues Category:Browse